Traveling
by skipperxotter
Summary: Snippets in the lives of Pokemon and their trainer. Rated for death, unpleasant implications.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Pokemon**

**I do own Blanche, Slyza, Metas, Taiko, Lane, (Nameless), Inferno, Sanoki, and other random OCs**

**Prompt: Eeveelutions (Espeon, Jolteon, Umbreon, Vaporeon, Glaceon)**

**XxXxXxX**

**Blanche**

Blanche watches his successor and is pleased. The younger Espeon is powerful, but lacks the polished ease that comes with experience and time. He thinks that it will be nice to retire, to have time to relax and just sit in the sun.

However, young Slyza isn't ready to become the main Psychic-type of their trainer's party, so he still has some work to do.

**Metas and Taiko**

Taiko is nervous, which is understandable. Her current pregnancy is beginning to show, rounding out her stomach and padding out her flesh.

Metas grooms his mate, soothing her worries away with each swipe of his tongue. Their trainer has returned and taken away their most recent litter for selection. He shares her worries, what will be fated for their children?

His pride as the former Dark-type of their Trainer's team demands that his children be chosen for training. He privately imagines his daughters being graceful Vaporeons like their mother and his sons as strong willed Umbreons like him.

Dreams aside, Metas understands that most of their children will be forced to evolve then sold as pets to the rich and wealthy. His trainer needs money in order to survive, and the wealthy will pay handsomely for Eeveelutions.

**Lane**

"_Seems like you have some potential, I guess I'll keep you. I wonder what I should have you evolve into...maybe a Glaceon. Been needing an Ice-type for my team."_

My trainer told me those words when I has barely three months old, after having me demonstrate what attacks I knew.

"_Lane, your name will be Lane." _

My mother was quite happy when my sister and I returned, but less so when my sister was taken away. I didn't understand at the time, but I would never see her again. I still don't know where she is, but I don't regret being the one chosen for training.

I'm sure she is going her best to up hold our family name, just like I am.

**(Nameless) **

She sits on her mistress's lap, a deep purple bow complimenting her light purple fur _makes me feel like stuffed animal_, and watches the world outside. She has a name, but it is meaningless, just a title that her mistress uses to call her.

Sometimes, when she closes her eyes, she sees a world that is leagues away from her own. She sees the human who sold her, commanding her to perform attacks that she does not know. She sees Pokemon that she has never seen before _what the hell is a Tepig_, along with others that she has only seen at a distance _so that is what a Pelipper looks like up close, uuuuuuuugly_.

These visions comfort her, because they let her observe what her brother does everyday, though he must be far away since her Psychic powers can barely bridge the distance _not that I'm that strong anyway_.

She's both proud and jealous of him, as he's doing more to uphold their family name than she is.

**Sanoki**

=Pokemon Speak=

=My name is Sanoki! Son of the great warrior Blanche!= The Jolteon howls, fur bristling with sparks. =State your name and linage!=

His opponent does not reply, too beaten down and trained to even consider answering. Sanoki is displeased by the lack of response, violet eyes glittering as electricity begins to drip from his fangs. His trainer stands quietly, examining the other trainer and his white vulpine Pokemon.

"Well," His trainer sighs, looking slightly tired, "Shall we begin?" The young man that faces them nods impatiently, arrogance and youth coloring his actions.

"Ninetales! Use Flamethrower!" The kitsune complies, flames as dull and greasy as its eyes streaking toward its foe, only to miss as the yellow fox evades with a burst of speed. Despite himself, Sanoki is impressed by the amount of training that the Ninetales has undergone, its kept up a steady stream of fire even as he runs around it in circles. But the kitsune is reaching its limit, soon it will have to breathe, then he'll strike.

"Sanoki. Thunder Wave. Thunder Fang." His trainer's voice is flat, though he can detect the undercurrent of worry that snakes through it. This battle seems to be taking too much out of the Ninetales. He gives a sharp yip of understanding and darts forward as the Ninetales stops to inhale, a nimbus of electricity crackling around him as he smashes into the other Pokemon.

"What! But Jolteons can't learn Volt Tackle!" The male teen cries out in disbelief and outrage.

=Who says it's Volt Tackle brat?= He snarks, fur puffed up from the residual charge.

His Ninetales says nothing, body twitching from the paralyzing current running through its veins, fur standing on end as sparks and static glimmer faintly.

Whatever response his trainer would have made is cut off when the Ninetales _shrieks_, body convulsing as Sanoki's fangs pump volt after volt of electricity into it prone form. He's holding back a little, unwilling to actually hurt the other fox, long experience telling him when to stop so the Ninetales will only be sore when it wakes up. The sounds are horrible though, the white fox screaming as if its very bones are on fire, withering and twisting in agony as its nerves are over stimulated by the electrical charge.

"Sanoki, enough." He lets go, carefully drawing away as much charge from the slightly smoking Ninetales as he can. Looking at his work is a bit painful, even for one with as much battle experience as he; all the Ninetales is now is burnt fur, raw vocal cords, and knotted muscles that will take days to heal. It could have been worse, but not by much really.

"Y-you might have beaten Ninetales, but you can't beat the rest of my team!" Recalling the defeated fox the man-, no _boy_, is trying so pathetically hard to seem confident that Sanoki could laugh. It doesn't matter what other Pokemon is thrown at him, he has seen the extent of the boy's skill and it's no where near enough to even trouble him. His trainer has noticed this as well, if the bored expression he sees is any indication.

"Eh, Sanoki, you can handle this yourself right?"

=Of course!= He barks, already prepared for the next match. =I will not fail you.=

"Yah, yah. Just have fun." His trainer stretches, calmly waiting for the challenger to produce his next Pokemon.

They don't have to wait long, it's a Sneasal, all black fur and fluid grace. It's also weak, barely able to dodge his first kick and taking the second one to the face.

A spark ignites in his heart.

When he finishes pounding the cat-weasel-thing into the ground, the spark has turned itself into a jagged ball of lightening that _howls_ in rage. How dare the insolent brat take him so lightly. How dare he.

He makes a decision, one that he's made before and acts upon it.

It's over in a split second, blood splurting from the boy's neck as Sanoki lands behind him.

"Again? At least there isn't anybody else around." His trainer walks over to the body and loots it for items and pokeballs. "I guess I should take the Pokemon, ne? Teach them to be good fighters."

=Of course. If you didn't I would wonder who you where.= Sanoki yips back, knowing full well that his trainer can only partially understand him. =They deserve the same chance that you gave me.=

Once the pokeballs are gathered up and all useful items taken [Pokedex included, in order to rightfully gain the boy's Pokemon the kid's serial number is needed], his trainer steps back and releases a Blaziken. She acknowledges Sanoki's presense with a curt nod, before examining the oozing corpse before them.

=Sloppy work, I expect better from you.= The bird of prey's golden eyes hold a playful glint that offsets her rebuke. =I suppose I should dispose of this.= All it takes is one Incinerate attack, and the body is nothing more than a pile of ash, drifting away in the wind.

"Good work, now let's go find a PokeCenter, I don't think I can heal the Ninetales myself." Humming slightly, their trainer walks off, looking for the nearest town. Inferno and Sanoki lope after the cheerful figure, curious as to what new members have been added to their family.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Pokemon**

**I do own my OCs**

**OC List:**

**Coco – Eevee, Male**

**Taiko – Vaporeon, Female**

**Sanoki – Jolteon, Male**

**Slyza – Espeon, Male**

**Blanche – Espeon, Male**

**Rose – Charizard, Female**

**Inferno – Blaziken, Female**

**(Nameless) – Ninetales, Male**

**(Nameless) – Sneasal, Female**

_Italics – Telepathy_

=Regular Pokemon Speak=

**XxXxXxX**

**Ninetales**

The last thing he remembers was being hit by a corona of light and feeling as if his blood was boiling. Which makes the fact that he's woken up feeling fine rather surprising. Master Kaito doesn't heal those who where beaten in battle, as a "lesson".

Which brings a question to mind. Where is his trainer?

The spacious room that he is currently in doesn't carry his master's scent anywhere, in fact is smells much like the Jolteon he had been fighting earlier. He's so caught up in his thoughts that he fails to notice the owner of the scent padding toward him.

=Oh good, you're okay.= The unexpected words startle him, and he nearly spits fire at the yellow fox. =Jumpy. Huh, why am I not surprised.=

=W-who, where am I?=

=My trainer's home. Nurse Joy said it would be easier for you to recover if you where at home.= The Jolteon explains in a very matter-of-fact tone. =My name is Sanoki, if you don't remember.=

=No, no, I remember.= He mumbles, limbs trembling with fear and anxiety. =You have a very memorable introduction. Not to be ungrateful...but where is Master Kaito?=

=You mean that brat who was your trainer.= The emotionless tone that Sanoki uses raises the hair on the back of his neck. He doesn't need to be a Psychic to know that he isn't going to like whatever the Jolteon is going to say. =I killed him.=

=W-WHAT?=

=I didn't like him.= With that, the smaller fox turns and leaves the room. =You should keep resting, you aren't healed yet.=

And he is left alone in the large room to try and understand the news given to him.

**Sneasal**

She wakes up to a pounding headache and a sore face. Oh, and she's in a room that she doesn't recognize. And it's yellow.

Bright pineapple yellow.

The sunlight reflecting off the walls directly in her eyes is just an added insult.

Her face feels a bit odd, bandages restricting certain parts, and the spicy smell of herbal medication tickles her nose. Due to the smell of herbs she doesn't notice she isn't alone until a small furry form Tackles her.

=You're awake! Good! Mommy was really worried that you didn't wake up sooner. She even yelled at big brother Sanoki and he got all sparky but mommy smacked him on the head and he apologized and hey what are you doing?=

Turns out her attacker is a small Eevee, maybe a few months old and extremely hyperactive. Watching the brown fox she starts to pat down her fur, fluffed up from fright and surprise. Meanwhile, the Eevee kit continues to babble.

=So anyway, big brother Sanoki says that you are gonna be a part of our family. I'm really happy about that. I've never seen a Pokemon like you before. Mommy says you are a Sne-Sneasal which is cool cause I don't know what that is. Big brother says that you are weak though, which isn't very nice, cause he calls me weak also but you aren't an Eevee so you can't be weak!= The kit gives her a dazzling smile, eyes shining and ears perked.

He, she, it, whatever obviously expects a response.

She snorts, she isn't going to answer until her coat is in perfect condition again. Which is difficult considering that she can't _quite_ reach the upper part of her left ear.

When a soft tongue helpfully cleans the tip of her ear she nearly jumps a foot in the air. Glaring at the kit sitting behind her, she scuttles backwards until her back touches a wall.

She eyes the kit, feeling oddly intimidated by a creature half her size. The Eevee looks a bit puzzled by her reaction, head tilting to the side, tongue still protruding from its mouth.

=Coco, it isn't polite to touch others without permission.= A soothing voice, much like a gently flowing stream, washes over both of them as a heavily pregnant Vaporeon enters the sunlit room.

=Mommy!= The Eevee squeaks in delight, =Mommy! The Sneasal woke up! She does funny things. I like her.= Then to her horror, Coco springs toward her and rubs its fuzzy face against her shoulder.

The Vaporeon chuckles softly, walking over to one of the cushions scattered on the floor and lying down. =I apologize for my son, he just learned what snoofing is and practices on everything.=

Before she can even ask what snoofing is, the little menace-Coco, pipes up again. =I snoofed you. I did! So now you belong to me. All miiiiiiiiiiiine!= Then he snoofs her again.

It takes her a moment to process what the Eevee has said.

She has just been snoofed. Which apparently means that she now belongs to the Eevee kit.

Who watching her with star-filled eyes.

She promptly passes out.

**Mana**

_Trainer, I do not approve of you taking in another human. She isn't like you_. Slyza snaps._ She will cause you many troubles in the future._

I can't help but shake my head and agree with him. I may not be a Psychic, but I don't need to see the future to know that the human female is a complication.

Trainer looks slightly exasperated. "So Slyza is against me hiring Mana. Any other complaints?"

Sanoki yowls his answer before anyone else can speak. I have to inch away from him, he's throwing sparks everywhere. =The human bitch is soft! We _don't_ need someone like her.=

=I don't understand why you have to hire her.= Rose says rather plaintively. =She's not a real trainer.=

"I need her." Trainer sighs, sounding rather worn. "I can't be a breeder and a trainer at the same time, you all know that. Besides Mana is only going to help me watch over all of you."

Rose looks displeased, =We have managed well enough by ourselves during the times when you where away Trainer. We can defend this land and care for the young ones on our own.= She flaps her wings once, before snorting out a stream of flames. Charizards, always so moody.

"That is different Rose, I wasn't a breeder before."

_I fail to see how being a Breeder makes any difference. _Slyza growls, levitating slightly. Sanoki nods in agreement, which shocks me slightly. Those two almost never get along.

"Look, I'm hiring her and that is the end of it. If you have security concerns then work it out yourselves. I'm going to go sleep. Inferno, you're in charge."

=Yes Trainer!= I salute as Trainer walks past, before turning my attention to the mutinous looking crowd behind me.

=Before anyone complains, remember that I am still capable to beating all of your faces into the ground.= I state calmly, =Even those of you with type advantages.=

Slyza and Rose both grumble, but say nothing. Sanoki, little rascal, starts laughing instead. =Yes Mother!=

=Imp.= I joke back, amused by his sudden change in attitude. =Don't worry, Blanche and I have already

worked out how to deal with Miss Mana if the need arises.=

Blanche nods, _She will never find out anything that we do not want her to know. And if by some stroke of misfortune she does learn our secrets..._ He chuckles darkly, _We have enough wild Pokemon in the area to arrange for her to have a little accident. _


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Pokemon. **

**I do own my OCs**

**List:**

**Blanche – Espeon, Male**

**Ninja (Nina) – Sneasal, Female**

**Coco – Eevee, Male**

**Victory (Vik) – Gardevoir, Male**

**Hijiki – Blaziken, Male**

**Illusion was inspired by Curkix's amazing story Regret and the way that Gardevoir are represented. I simply considered the possibility that all Psychics are rather...unusual.**

**XxXxXxX**

**Illusion**

Blanche is ugly.

All Psychics are, mental prowess comes with a steep price. As the mind unlocks more power, the body withers and rots. The result is that all Psychics use illusions to maintain being images of beauty.

Trainer scolds him for hiding his true form. Trainer thinks he is beautiful without his illusions.

Trainer is also slightly crazy.

The Espeon floats calmly in a patch of sunlight, reviewing his physical form.

Skin.

His skin has no fur, bald and wrinkled, colored by a multitude of fine capillaries. The lightest of touches is enough to make him bruise. Harder touches, sometimes even the gentle touch of Taiko's tongue, are enough to make him bleed, paper-thin skin ripping a part like wet tissue.

Legs.

Blanche despises his brittle limbs, nothing more than bones coated in a layer of mottled skin. Before he evolved he was the fastest member of Trainer's team, but now his legs cannot even hold his own weight.

Sometimes he envies his successor, dear Slyza, for evolving so quickly.

One cannot miss something that one has never had.

Eyes.

Liquid-dark and expressive, but blind. He lost his sight several years ago, during a particularly vicious fight with a Crobat. He can see, in a fashion. Either borrowing the sight of another living being, or just using his vast mental powers to form a 3-D image of the world.

Tail.

He doesn't have one anymore.

He lost it in a humiliating incident he really rather not think about.

Body.

He looks like a famine victim, all bone and skin. Most of his organs have actually stopped functioning, only his constant use of psychic powers keeps him alive.

_At least I can decide when I want to die._ The morbid thought amuses him, and he manages to hack out a laugh.

Really, he might as well be just a head, for all the good his meat sack body does.

Head.

Scarred, wrinkles, ugly.

Skull distorted from containing and protecting his overly large brain.

His mouth is filled with overgrown fangs that slice up his lips when ever he tries to speak normally.

Really, he is an ugly Pokemon. Only illusions make him seem as if he was even the slightest bit normal.

"Hey, stop looking so depressed." Blanche starts, only now noticing Trainer is sitting next to him, petting Taiko with gentle fingers.

He glares at Trainer, nose twitching in annoyance. _I don't understand you sometimes. _

"I love you too Blanche."

**Hunting**

=Mommy! Help meeeee!= Coco shrieks in terror, small limbs struggling to keep him from being caught. He isn't fast enough, the sharp bill of his attacker sweeping down and plucking the Eevee up. He's shaken like a rag doll, wailing all the while, hoping for someone to save him. =Trainer! TRAINER! Heeeeeeelp!=

The bird's grip slips, sending him into bush, branches scratching his flesh and yanking out fur. The temporary reprieve gives Coco the chance to spring to his feet and dart away from the hunting bird. It doesn't take long for it to spot him, and it springs into action, warbling in victory.

It's victory cry is cut short by a swift claw strike.

=Coco! How am I supposed to protect you if you keep running off?= An exasperated looking Sneasal scolds, wiping blood covered claws against a tree. =It isn't safe for you to be alone.=

=Sorry Nina.= Coco whimpers, ears flattening in shame. =I just wanted to help you hunt.=

=Yah, and almost got eaten instead.= She replies sarcastically, before relenting and awkwardly petting the small fox. =We'll go hunting together when you get stronger okay?=

Instead of replying, the Eevee rubs his head against her fur, purring quietly as he does do. The happy smile on the fox's face makes the cat-weasel smile as well, if a bit more discretely. =Come on, let's take this back to Trainer, it's been a while since we've had chicken for dinner.=

=Yup!=

**Poetry**

_A shattered sphere_

_Picked up in your fear_

_Watch your hands, shards cut deep_

_Fixing what is not meant to be_

"That's kind of morbid isn't it?" Trainer says, looking amused by my thoughts. "I mean, I know you Psychics hate the world and all, but that is just melodramatic."

I snort, it isn't really worth arguing with humans. Perception is not the strong point of their species. _If I may remind you, dear Trainer. _I practically hiss the last part, rage coloring my thoughts. _You are the reason for my unhappiness. _

"So I killed the sonofabitch that was your previous trainer. I don't see the problem." Trainer says flippantly and gestures to the surrounding grassland. "The rest of your comrades have settled into our family quite nicely. What's stopping you from doing the same?" The human laughs as an Eevee pup and a Sneasal lope up and deposit a dead Fearow on the ground.

My throat fills with bile at how happy Ninja, my Sneasal teammate, seems. How dare she be so relaxed around the human that killed our master. She's even taken to caring for that pathetic fox kit as if it is her own.

"Oi, Vik, are you okay? You're staring at Nina like you want to eat her." The murderer laughs and turns away from me, picking up the Fearow corpse."I know you Gardevoir predators, but I'd like you not to eat your teammates." With that last comment, the human gets up and walks away from me, followed by my traitorous teammate and the Eevee kit.

_Pathetic human._ The grass around us ripples as I levitate, fully intending to smear the murderer's brains across the ground. _You have no right to mangle the names that Master gave us. _

Suddenly I find myself pinned to the ground, thick talons piercing the ground less than an inch from my head. Heat blossoms across my face, as my attacker screeches at me.

=How dare you spit upon Trainer's generosity.= Furious yellow and blue eyes fill my vision, as the talons tighten around my thin limbs. One of the human's many Blaziken snarls at me, easily keeping me subdued.

=Know your place Psychic.= He, I can tell that it's a male by the length of his crest, smirks and the pressure on my arms increases.

Something snaps, sounding oddly like a branch snapping. I'm confused, glancing over at the location the sound originated from. It's my arm, bent at an angle that no limb should ever bend in.

At first, I don't feel anything. Then the pain sets in.

_I'll kill you! I don't care how strong you are, I'll kill you and skin you and have you become a part of my dress. _Arceus, I can't remember that last time that I've ever felt pain this bad. It feels like a burning coal is being shoved into my arm. _I'll make you pay for this. You pathetic bag of feathers! I'll get my vengeance on you and your Traine-_

I'm so distracted by the pain and swearing vengeance that I don't notice the Blaziken wrapping his hands around my injured arm. I however, do notice when he squeezes, forcing his claws into the injury. =Never. Threaten. Trainer. Ever.= He, the Blaziken, punctuates each word by grinding the broken bone ends together. Frankly, I'm surprised I haven't fainted yet.

_Think of this as a lesson. _One of the murderer's Pokemon, a frail aging Espeon, comments mildly. _Yes, a lesson. We don't expect, you to love Trainer right away. _He nods toward the growing crowd of Pokemon, drawn in by the commotion. _ But, we do expect you to behave yourself. _

_You don't understand what I've been through. _I snarl at him, trying to ignore the enraged fiery secretary bird above me. _That human killed my master. _

_I understand that. Many of our number joined us through similar means. _A gentle look glimmers in his eyes, and I realized too late that he's been rooting through my memories. _You will adjust in time, do not think that you are the only one of your kind to join us. Now sleep, I will make sure you are cared for._

I don't even get the chance to respond before I slip into oblivion.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Pokemon**

**I do own my OCs. **

**OCs **

**Inferno – Blaziken, Female. (Nameless) – Ninetales, Male. Blanche – Espeon, Male. Slyza – Espeon, Male. Amayst – Vaporeon, Female. Taiko – Vaporeon, Female. Metas – Umbreon, Male. Rose – Charizard, Female. Polar Love – Dewgong, Male. Nine a.k.a. Ninety-Nine Red Balloons – Drifblim, Female. Spar – Raichu, Male**

**Nokamiso – Thanks for the reviews, you don't have to review every chapter. Though I admit it is very nice to see the review count go up. :3 **

**XxXxXxX**

**Officer**

Major Marcus Alistar Rosen of the Hoenn Military snarls, impressing even Sanoki with the venom in his voice. "You're letting your Pokemon kill _children_. How can you even think you'll get away with it?"

I glance at Trainer from my spot above the fireplace rug, Sanoki sitting besides me. Sanoki has told me that this is the fourth time that Trainer has been visited by a member of the military. Each time they've come, they've walked away without real answers.

"Because you won't remember this conversation." A soft, sad look crosses Trainer's face. "In a moment, my Psychics are going to modify your memories. You'll report to your superiors that the disappearances are caused by the high-level wild Pokemon in the area, and the matter will be closed."

I like Marcus, he is a nice man and a good trainer who doesn't fear Ghost-types. He's the stereotypical "good" trainer, caring and kind to his Pokemon. But he is also a military man, very focused on justice.

It's his sense of justice that goads him into trying to attack Trainer, which I cannot and will not allow. His fist freezes an inch away from Trainer's face, enveloped by the same blue glow that covers his entire body and my eyes.

It's ironic that I'm only able to use Psychic this well because Marcus trained me to do so. I bet he never thought I would use it against him.

"N-nine...why?" The betrayal in his voice nearly makes my soul split in two, but Trainer comes first, even before my current trainer. Trainer was the one who hatched me from an egg and raised me until I was sold to the military.

Trainer sighs and rubs my head, just below the cloud wisp, and nods to the two Espeon levitating by the door way.

"Slyza, Blanche. Do it." With that, Marcus' eyes go blank as the two Psychics restructure his memories of his visit.

It's not Marcus' fault that I am still loyal to Trainer. He didn't know that the military buys a lot of specialty Pokemon from Trainer. Of course, the reason why the last few military officers to come here never got any answers was cause their companion Pokemon where all raised on Trainer's ranch.

After all, why would any child turn on their parent?

**Death**

Spar can remember seven deaths in the last six months.

1.

The Ninetales that Trainer obtained by killing another trainer died at the beginning of the summer. The cause was cancer, caused by a too quick evolution when he was a mere Vulpix kit.

Using evolution stones is always risky, the Pokemon to be evolved has to slowly get used to the elemental radiation over a period of time. Six months is considered the minimum amount of time that a stone-based evolution should take. Less than six months usually results in higher risk of cancer and other radiation caused diseases.

Trainer usually aims for 8 months when evolving Eevee kits for sale, even though the Eevee family takes very well to evolution stone radiation. The minimum amount of time for Eeveelutions is generally considered to be 4 months. It's not as profit efficient as some of the other breeders that Spar has seen, but Trainer's methods results in healthier Eeveelutions. It's a necessary trade-off in Trainer's eyes.

The Ninetales had been forced to evolve within a period of about a week, his former (currently nothing but a pile of ash) trainer had basically smacked him with a Fire stone and left it at that. He had managed to adjust to his new body...barely. Weak fire abilities and organs riddled with cancerous lumps, that is what his previous trainer left him with.

Spar can only close his eyes and offer a silent prayer that the Ninetales is at peace now. He is sure the fire fox was happy during the last few months of his life, surrounded by others of his kind and cared for by the ever mothering Taiko.

2, 3, 4, 5.

Four nameless Eevee pups, Amayst's first litter. Taiko's first born daughter had been heartbroken over the death of her litter.

The pups had been born too early, the shells of their eggs paper-thin and fragile. Trainer had managed to care for them until they hatched, but the early birth had left the Eevees with severe defects. Spar remembers the barely furred bodies, ears under-developed, bones stick-thin. He winces at the memory, mind mockingly replaying the gurgling squeak of undeveloped lungs gasping for air and the horrified look on Amayst's face.

Trainer had been quiet, gently coaxing Amayst to lay down and cuddle her pups. Spar had seen from the look on Trainer's face that it was for Amayst's sake, the Vaporeon needed time to say goodbye and they had left her alone with her dying kits.

6.

The next morning Trainer had come out of the room with one more body than everyone had expected.

Spar remembers Taiko's mournful wail and Metas' angry, disbelieving hiss. Sanoki had been quiet, eyes narrowed with thoughts of vengeance against the father-to-be that had not been there. Blanche and Slyza had followed the Jolteon out, no doubt hoping vengeance would soothe their tattered hearts.

He and Inferno had helped dig the large single grave that Trainer wanted, so that mother and children could be buried together. Afterwards he had gone to fetch Contra and the other ghosts to guard the grave while Inferno had comforted Trainer.

The days that had followed had been quiet and sad, a fog of depression covered the ranch. Mana had broken into tears on random intervals, while Trainer had walked around with arms that wept blood from the metallic kiss of honed steel.

7.

"Thank you, for spending some of your life with me. I'll miss you Polar Love." Spar nuzzles Trainer's leg in reassurance. It's hard for both of them, Polar Love was one of Trainer's first Pokemon and Spar's best friend when Trainer started training.

Rose, Blanche, and the other members of Trainer's first team all stand around the tree that they buried the Dewgong under. Perhaps it would have been better to cremate the body, but Polar Love had always loved trees, despite being an ocean Pokemon.

This death is not as hard as the others, but that is only because everyone was prepared for this one. Polar Love had spent a lot of time with Trainer prior to his death, preparing Trainer for the emotional backlash. Trainer doesn't respond well to loss, and Polar Love had wanted to prevent as many negative consequences as possible.

"I hope you are at peace. Though if you come back as a ghost I'm going to punch you into the next world, intangibility be damned."

Seems like the Dewgong's efforts have paid off.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Pokemon**

**OCs: Mana – Human, Female. Curick – Human, Male. Panthera – Liepard, Female. Rose – Charizard, Female. Shale – Salamance, Female. Lane – Glaceon, Male. Metas – Umbreon, Male. Taiko – Vaporeon, Female. Amayst – Vaporeon, Female. Slyza – Espeon, Male. Coco – Eevee, Male. Blanche – Espeon, Male. Hina – Espeon, Female. Sanoki – Jolteon, Male. Victory (Vik) – Gardevoir, Male. Hijiki – Blaziken, Male. Solaris – Infernape, Female. Shirihime – Walrein, Female. **

**Today, Sanoki has kindly agreed to answer reviewer questions**

**KittyAttack: =Trainer is Trainer. I refuse to call Trainer by any silly human name.= Basically, Trainer has a real name, but the Pokemon use the title "Trainer" out of respect. **

**Nokamiso: =I am happy that you wish to review Trainer's writing. Even though Trainer is a bit of a spaz at times.= **

**XxXxXxX**

**Family**

"Boss?" Mana pokes her head into the main office, holding a stack of papers. "Can you help me fill these out?"

Trainer looks up, staring at Mana with a confused expression and gestures for the female to hand over the documents. I can't help but snicker at Trainer's face, when Trainer finally sees what the papers are for.

"...these are pedigree documents. Can't you fill them out yourself?" Trainer sounds a bit like a four-year old human. It is quite funny.

The woman sighs. "I filled out all of them except for the Eevee pedigree sheet. I don't know who is related to who, so I thought I would ask you."

Trainer shoots me an evil glare when I snicker again, which only makes me laugh harder. "I'll tell you what the family lines are, so write it down. Your handwriting is neater than mine."

"Got it." Mana sits down next to me, taking up most of the sunlit patch of carpet. Greedy human female. I snort and decide to be unhelpful and drape myself across her lap. Which she accepts without argument. Spineless.

"Okay." Trainer takes a drink of water and leans back, staring at the ceiling in concentration. "Taiko is from the Celadon line, League registered. Metas is from the Goldenrod line, also League registered. Their League registered offspring are Amayst, Slyza, Lane, and Coco. There are 6 other offspring, all pet quality. Don't bother listing the pet quality ones, the League isn't interested in those."

Mana nods and makes a few marks on the sheet she is holding. I poke my head upward, trying to see what she is doing, but I can't read human words. I should learn how to. Someday.

"Amayst is deceased." Trainer's voice quavers slightly, before firming again. "List Amayst's death as birth complications."

"Hm..." Mana scratches in a few more symbols and looks up, waiting for Trainer to continue.

"Blanche is from Sinnoh, Hearthome line. Hina is wild caught. Both are registered. Only one offspring, Sanoki, who is registered as well." Trainer sighs, "There are several offspring that come from mixed pairings, but those don't count as purebred so we can't add them. Too bad, considering the more pedigrees we have, the more customers we can get."

Mana laughs, scratching my head. "But you hate customers."

"But I love their money." Trainer gives an amused grin, "Besides, I hired you so you could deal with the rich and bratty."

=Stop flirting and pay attention to me.= I yowl, pawing at Mana's leg. She rolls her eyes at me, and begins to pet me again.

"You're so chatty today Panthera, you little diva. How about we leave the boss alone and go file these papers? Then I'll get you a bit of Magikarp okay?" I meow happily, now she is talking my language. As we leave I wink at Trainer.

=Trainer, as ditzy as the human female is, she would make a great wife. Go start your own pedigree line!= I can't help but chuckle at the expression of shock on Trainer's face as I leave.

**Steel-type**

_You know Trainer, you aren't really doing a good job of upholding your image as someone who dislikes Steel-types. _Blanche comments mildly, basking on the sun lit kitchen counter. His bones ache more than usual today, making the soothing warmth of sunlight a real treat.

"What do you mean by that?" Trainer looks up from chopping berries for Poffins, confusion marring a face flecked with bits of fruit. "How am I not upholding my image as an Anti-Steel-type trainer?"

_Because we have a mated pair of Skarmory, a small pack of Lucario, a Metagross, a Bisharp and her entire group of Pawniard, a Sheildon, an Empoleon, two Prinplups, and a Steelix. _He ignores the glare that Trainer sends him and shifts slightly, trying to expose more of his body to the sunlight.

Trainer huffs, irritation coming off of the human in waves. "For your information, Skarmory are cool looking and their feathers can be turned into high-class jewelry. Lucario Fighting-type so they don't count _and_ they can learn to use Blaze Kick"

Blanche snorts, waving the stumpy remains of his tail. _You and your Fire-type obsession._

Trainer decides of ignore his comment and continue trying to rationalize having so many Steel-types. "The Metagross is just here until its owner comes back to claim it-"

_You let Sanoki kill him, remember?_

"Shut up. Back on subject. The Bisharp decided she was in love with me and followed me back. Don't laugh at me Blanche. The Pawniard came along cause she's their boss."

He keeps laughing at Trainer anyway.

"Sheildon are rare, so they can be sold for a lot of money. Which I need considering the amount of food that everyone eats. The Empoleon and Prinplups were given to me as eggs, so I didn't really have a choice in the matter. So there."

_And the Steelix?_

Trainer's only reponse is to gently wrap him in a soft, fluffy towel and dump him outside.

**Attachment**

"How are you doing Vik?" Trainer walks up behind me, carrying a basket of some kind.

_Better_. I shrug, idly watching a mixed group of young Ralts, Tepig, and Pichu play. _I still hate you though._

Trainer just laughs and sits down next to me. "Yet you haven't tried to kill me in a couple of months."

_I just don't want to have my arm broken again. _I snap, flushing slightly and pointedly not looking at the human. _It was an unpleasant experience. _

"I don't doubt that." Trainer opens the basket and offers me a Figy Poffin. My favorite kind. I take it simply because I like spicy Poffins, not because Trainer made them.

The group halt their playing to come up to get their share of Poffins, which I help hand out because I rather not be trampled by a hoard of baby Pokemon. It isn't because I want to spend time alone with Trainer or anything like that.

"Thanks for helping me Vik." Trainer strokes my hair affectionately, before getting up and picking up the half-full basket. "I'm gonna go hand out the rest of these." With that, the arrogant, oddly loveable human leaves.

Before I know what is going on, I'm chasing after Trainer. _W-wait! Let me carry that. _I telekinetically snatch away the woven basket, making it float besides me. _You'll drop it with your weak human arms. _I can't help but feel my cheeks grow warm, cursing the fact that I know I'm blushing.

Trainer gives me an amused smile, but thankfully makes no comment on my obviously red face. Instead, Trainer just gestures for me to follow, tucking tanned hands into baggy cargo pants. I do so, nervously walking a few paces behind.

"Come and walk next to me Vik. I don't bite." Trainer gives me a teasing smile, before offering me a nicely muscled left arm. I take Trainer's arm, only because it would be impolite to do so, not because I want to actually touch the human.

"Let's go to the pond, Shirihime's new pups are taking their first swim today. I bet they'll love a treat."

A short distance away...

Sanoki cackles manically, amused by the dumbfounded expression on Hijiki's face. He knows it isn't polite to laugh at his best friend, but the Jolteon can't help it.

=I told you soooooo!= The tail-less fox howls with laughter. =This is what you get for not listening to your elders~= He's practically singing the last part.

Hijiki has a feeling he should reply, or kick Sanoki into the nearest tree, but he's so shocked by what he's just seen that he can't formulate a coherent thought. The psycho Gardevoir and Trainer holding hands. And psycho Gardevoir was blushing.

As in, the kind of blushing that comes from having squishy feelings for another person.

Which means that psycho Gardevoir has squishy feeling for Trainer.

The Blaziken tries to wrap his mind around the thought, but fails miserably. How could the psycho Psychic go from wanting to kill Trainer to having squishy feelings for Trainer? It makes no sense. None. At. All.

=You can pick your beak off the floor now.= Solaris comments wryly. =Seriously, how did you really not know that the Ralts line falls in love with their trainers whether they want to or not.= The Infernape sighs and reaches over, carefully closing the Blaziken's beak. Hijiki is so ignorant sometimes it's amazing he even remembers his own name. =I wonder why I ever chose you to be my mate.=

=Cause he's the only idiot that could beat you in a fair match?= Sanoki yips, face still distorted in a triumphant smile. =Come on, I wanna see what else happens. And get some Poffins.=

With that, the yellow fox prances off, practically oozing amusement. Solaris sighs, and reaches over to her still stunned mate, hooking a hand around his waist and dragging him after Sanoki.

Hijiki's only thought on the matter is that Psychics are really fucking weird.

**Unova, Victory Road**

"Shale, you sense anything?" Trainer looks tired, clothes covered in dust and eyes ringed by dark circles.

=No.= I hate to give bad news, but I haven't been able to sense a single living thing in the caverns for a while. =I think we scared off all the wild Pokemon.=

Trainer groans. "Really? Is it cause we fought all those trainers? Or is it because you're a fully grown, high-level _pregnant_ Salamance and are intimidating all the wild Pokemon?" Trainer gives me a half-hearted glare. "I wish you had told me you were expecting."

=The second one, I believe. If I had told you, you would not have brought me along. Which would mean I could not protect you.= Trainer groans again and proceeds to repeatedly Headbutt the nearest wall. I snort, unamused and loop my tail around Trainer's head. Trainer is crazy enough, no need for more head trauma induced insanity. Trainer keeps trying to Headbutt the wall, despite my tail softening the impact.

"Is it too much to ask for a single Deino? Really world? Is that too much to ask for?" I eye Trainer in concern, the lack of sleep is getting to my beloved human-dragonling. That and Trainer hasn't seen the sun for over a week now. Despite having the soul of a creature of darkness, Trainer loves the sun as much as any Grass-type. Which means that I should find a Deino so that we can leave and Trainer can stop being so crazy.

=Trainer.= Trainer ignores me, continuing to rant about "how much the world sucks" and "urge to do violence rising". Exasperated, I simply snatch two pokeballs off of the special belt that Trainer wears and drop them on the floor, hoping they open.

In a flash of light, which Trainer is oddly oblivious to, Victory and Rose appear. Victory takes one look at Trainer and immediately latches on to one of Trainer's arms, whispering soothing things in my human-dragonling's ears. Rose gives the cave a disgusted look, and shivers, the Flying-type within hating how enclosed she is.

=Shale, why are we still in this disgusting place?= Rose demands, while giving Trainer a worried look. =And what happened to Trainer?=

=I don't know. Going crazy from the lack of sun I guess.= I give a wing-shrug. =Come on, we need to find a Deino, then we can get Trainer out of here.=

The Charizard gives me a weird look, then sighs and nods. =I'll stay behind and watch Trainer then. Victory is the only one of us who knows how to use the capture devices. Though...I doubt getting that clingy Psychic off of Trainer is going to be easy.=

We both turn to look at said Psychic, who is currently hugging Trainer with the same intensity of an Octillary grasping its prey. =I'll talk to him.= Rose grumbles, stomping over to the Gardevoir. I ignore the ensuing verbal Skitty-fight, preferring to scan the area again for a Deino. Which I do not find.

It's only then, that I realize that this little venture of Trainer's is going to take a bit more time and effort than I first thought.

**League**

"Come on, you can totally take on the Elite Four. And the Champion!" Curick grins at me, expression excited. I haven't seen in him nearly a year, but he's still the same cheerfully optimistic child-at-heart that he's always been. Makes it hard to believe that he's actually a former soldier.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Cause I don't have the Unovan badges." I really don't, since I didn't come to Unova to try the gym challenge. His expression doesn't change even when I glare at him. "You kind of need those to challenge the Elite Four, if you have forgotten all that I managed to drill into your head before I became a breeder."

Curick flippantly brushes aside my argument. "You're a registered champion with Kanto, Johto, _and _Hoenn. They've made an exception for you." He beams at me with an million-kilowatt smile and hands me a paper. "I filled out all the paperwork already, all you need to do is fight them."

What.

"YOU DID WHAT?" I'm vaguely aware that several other trainers turning to stare at me while I shriek like a harpy, but I could care less. "What do you _mean_ that you already filled out the paperwork."

The arrogant ass just laughs at me. "You forgot my birthday present last year, so if you fight the Elite Four and let me watch I'll consider us even."

He's gone insane since I last saw him. No doubt about that.

"I'm going back to my hotel room. Fuck this."

In retrospect, turning my back on a trained soldier who is familiar with all my tricks was a bad idea. Especially since I woke up handcuffed in front of Shuantal, with Lane sitting in front of me, ready to battle.

"CURICK. I'M GOING TO KILL YOU."

**XxXxXxX**

**That was fun. Though I have the feeling I'll be revisiting some of these later. Just to finish them up a bit, ya'know?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Pokemon**

**Prelude:**

**This is written based off a conversation I had with a friend about what would happen if Trainer was murdered. Trainer being murdered is not too improbable, considering the things that Trainer does and allows. **

**Trainer's Pokemon wouldn't take it well is the conclusion we came to. Which is a massive problem for the rest of the innocent human population. **

**After I counted the number of Pokemon that Trainer has, I realized most are capable of wreaking a small town by themselves. Not including the Psychics. **

**The end result was my esteemed friend telling me that I shouldn't have based Trainer's Pokemon off of the ones I use in game. And that I shouldn't have taught most of my Pokemon Toxic. **

**Isn't poisoning water-supplies a form of chemical warfare?**

**Note:**

**The Pokemon speak as "we" since the Psychics that Trainer has are linking everyone, dark Pokemon included. Miracle Eye is a wonderful move. **

_Italics: Individual thoughts of different Pokemon. No, I will not tell you who the are. _

**XxXxXxX**

Many humans call us Pokemon monsters.

Monsters who can control the elements, enslave the mind, raise the earth, and hide in shadows.

_We are monsters. _

We understand, for we fight and kill on command.

_Monsters? But...we're just like them. Does that make humans monsters too? I don't understand...why would they hurt Trainer like this..._

When we kill others of our kind, we are praised.

When we kill humans we are killed in turn.

_Hypocrites! How dare they kill us, when they kill each other!_

Trainer who saved us from death. Who lets us kill humans to our heart's content.

Trainer, beloved Trainer. Our savior, our deity.

Remember what Trainer has done for us. The ones Trainer has saved among us.

The lives that Trainer is owed. The time that Trainer has given us.

_You gave him time, time to enjoy the world. Thank you._

Remember Trainer is a kindred spirit to us.

_I'll miss you, my battle mate. I guess the bad part about fighting so often is that I know when injuries are fatal. I'll miss you Trainer. _

_Oh, my pup. My poor human pup. What have they done to you?_

Trainer who lies dying before us. Dying to save us, to keep the other humans from killing us.

_Trainer! Trainer, don't die. Please. Don't leave me alone, not again...No. No. No! NO! Don't leave me alone! We haven't had enough time together! Sweet Mew, don't take Trainer away yet, please..._

We weep, for Trainer cannot be saved. We cannot heal such an injury.

_Stupid Heal Pulse! Why doesn't it work on humans? Why? Why! Tell me Arceus! WHY WON'T IT WORK. _

_I fry their hearts within their chests. Rip their stomachs open and string their entrails upon the trees. Skin them and bathe in their blood, and show the mewling humans what they have brought upon themselves. _

Blood, red with life, pooling across the polished wooden floor of Trainer's home. The proof of Trainer's devotion to us, Trainer's love for us.

_I remember when you spilled your blood on my daughter's grave. I will do the same for your grave. But it will be with the blood of those who killed you. I swear it. _

Let it not go to waste.

_Blood, is this what it tastes like? No wonder the others like to kill humans...it's...delicious. _

Drink Trainer's blood, let not one drop be left to rot.

_It tastes of fire._

One tongue full for each of us. One taste of Trainer's blood for every one of us.

_Your blood burns in my throat Trainer. It burns and withers and demands retribution._

Blood has memories. Blood has power.

_It's so bitter. So bitter. So bitter. _

_So dark, you should have been a Dark-type Trainer. _

As does flesh.

_Fresh...meat. Fresh with life. Life...I do love the taste of life. Your life is extra sweet Trainer. I will savor it. _

One bite of flesh for each of us. One taste of Trainer's flesh for every one of us.

_Dragonling, your flesh will feed my flames. I will use my breath to destroy all that hurt you. My child, my dear dragonling. _

Flesh has memories. Flesh has power.

_Trainer, is that what happened? How could she do that to you? HOW COULD SHE. I'LL KILL THE MISERABLE BITCH. _

They will not be allowed to display Trainer's body. They will not be allowed to know what they have done.

_I guess this is our last meal together, Trainer. _

Leave no bones, leave no organs, leave no blood, leave no trace that Trainer has died.

_You will get no proof you sick bastards. I hope you never have a restful night ever again. _

Feel the power that rushes through our veins, the feelings, the rage that Trainer held. The fury toward humans, the hatred toward humans. The desire to see that not one human remains to torment us.

_I will have quite the collection of ice sculptures when this is over. Yes...Oh Trainer, I will show them in your memory. I'll make a large one, in your image. A thousand dead humans will make it up. You'd like that right?_

The vision that Trainer had. The vision that we will nurture and bring to full bloom.

Trainer will be avenged. Trainer will have justice.

_Justice! Trainer will have justice if it is the last thing I do!_

The bond that Trainer's life has bought, let us use it. Use it to sense and see and weave a noose for the humans.

_A noose? Why use that? I rather tear the humans apart with my fangs. _

We must plan. We must hide. We are weak now, but soon we will be strong.

_The young, they have to be trained. So they can kill the humans that deprived all of us of Trainer. _

Find the discs that Trainer uses. Find them. Bring them all.

_Especially the purple one, with the symbols "TOXIC" written on it. _

We will need it for killing the humans.

_YES! Kill the humans! I want to feel their fear and pain as they slowly strangle to death under my vines._

We will be strong. We will bring Trainer back to life. We will find a way.

_If we must bring down the likes of the Legendaries, so be it!_

_Celebi should be able to do it, they can control time...yes...Celebi should do just fine._

_Isn't Ho-oh able to resurrect Pokemon? Maybe she can resurrect Trainer as a Pokemon!_

Now, let us find the human girl. Mana. We will need a human puppet to carry out Trainer's legacy.

_Being a puppet is too good a fate for her. I want her to suffer, to be betrayed, like she did to Trainer. I want her to SUFFER!_

**XxXxXxX**

**This piece was a bit of a challenge to write. Mostly since I didn't want to make it too creepy. I'm not sure how well I did. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Pokemon**

**I do own my OCs**

**Warning: Chapter contains rape/noncon/Pokephilia other unpleasant things. **

**Trainer's Team: Rose – Charizard, Spar – Raichu, Polar Love – Dewgong, Blanche – Espeon, Slyza – Espeon, Inferno – Blaziken, Shale – Salamance, Victory – Gardevior**

**Mana's Team: Tweety – Piplup, Snuggles – Bidoof, Mu-Onna – Jynx, Cody – Ferrow, Brutus – Emboar, Ozu - Hypno**

**Curick's Team: Andrew (Andy) – Sandslash, Vinegar – Nidoqueen, Coral – Flygon, Maya – Torterra**

**Prompt: 20 Things**

**xXxXxXx**

**Trainer**

1. Trainer's younger years were spent with a less-than-legal organization, one that mostly dealt with "trainer population and quality control".

2. Trainer doesn't like to remember those times, mostly since it's really hard to break old habits, especially ones that are so enjoyable.

3. Back then the only Pokemon that Trainer had was a small team of three, for ease of travel and expense.

4. Those three Pokemon were Rose, Polar Love, and Spar.

5. It was after Trainer finally destroyed the organization that Blanche joined the team. Trainer found him among the ruins of the organization's main building, staring blankly at the corpse of his former master.

6. Of course, Trainer didn't destroy the organization single-handedly.

Rose, Polar Love, and Spar were a great help.

So were the police.

7. It took almost a year before Blanche trusted Trainer enough to evolve, which took the human by surprise.

Trainer had been convinced that Blanche was never going to evolve.

8. Trainer did win the Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn championships and badges fair and square. It took two and a half years, a lot of cursing, the additions of Inferno and Shale, and a government mandated spy/witness/bodyguard to earn both titles.

9. Yes, both, since Kanto and Johto share the same Elite Four set.

10. Trainer expected to resent Curick (said spy/witness/bodyguard). The last thing Trainer expected was to become Curick's friend.

11. Four years after winning the Champion titles Trainer decided to settle down and open a Pokemon breeding ranch.

12. Trainer did struggle to keep the ranch afloat for the first few years, until the Hoenn military contract gave Trainer a steady supply of income.

13. Part of the contract states that any deaths and/or disappearances that occur on Trainer's property cannot and will not be investigated.

14. Some people, Major Marcus Alistar Rosen for example, have taken it upon themselves to try and investigate the deaths and disappearances anyway. Not that it matters, since they can never remember what they did while on the ranch grounds.

15. In case anyone is wondering Trainer's ranch is big. Very, very big. Mountainous land filled with high-level Pokemon is fairly cheap, if only because it is dangerous to live in such an area.

16. Trainer is well aware that the moment that the Hoenn military finds a better supplier of weapons-grade Pokemon, the contract will be nulled. For that reason Trainer has built up a small army of high-level Pokemon. If the ranch is going to be shut down, it's going to go out with a bang.

17. Trainer least favorite Pokemon Ho-oh, mostly cause the phoenix is a giant fucking jackass. One of Trainer's great dreams is to kill the stupid vulture, roast it, and have it served with teriyaki sauce.

18. Trainer's favorite Pokemon type is Fire, but Trainer's favorite Pokemon species is Jolteon. Not that it surprises anyone.

19. Trainer collects little food-shaped erasers.

20. Trainer does not think about Mana romantically. Mostly since Mana is a Pokephile and Trainer doesn't feel like taking her away from the ranch's Pokemon. It isn't cool to steal another person's girl after all.

**Mana**

1. She is a Pokephile.

Okay, not really.

It's hard to explain.

2. Mana has never actually been on a training journey. Yes, she did get her license, but her only use for it was to get a Piplup.

3. Piplup which she was disappointed to find out did NOT want to evolve.

4. Despite her lack of desire to become a Trainer, Mana turned out to be a fairly decent battler. At least decent enough to win the three required badges to serve as a Breeder.

5. Trainer and Mana met under rather unusually normal circumstances. That is to say they met at a Breeder's convention and found that they tolerated each other.

6. Okay, tolerated is a bit of an overstatement. Mana actually found Trainer rather agreeable. Trainer spent the entire convention hiding behind Curick and hissing at people who came too close.

7. Mana loves bananas.

8. She has fifteen badges, three each from Johto, Kanto, Unova, and Sinnoh; all of which are required for her work as a Breeder. She's working on finding some time to get the Hoenn badges as well, otherwise she won't be legally allowed to handle Pokemon from that region.

9. Her current team consists of Tweety, Snuggles, Mu-Onna, Cody, Brutus, and Ozu.

Tweety is her starter, a proud male Piplup with an unfortunate name. He is loves his trainer, to the point of suicidal devotion.

Snuggles is the only Pokemon she ever caught herself, a timid Bidoof. She hasn't evolved because she thinks that if she does, Mana won't like her anymore.

Mu-Onna is a Jynx that Trainer gave to her. She is smart enough to use Pokeballs and strong enough to escape her own if need be. To Mana, the Jynx's name is an implied threat of what will happen to her if she tries to disobey.

Cody is a Ferrow that Trainer gave her. Mana likes Cody a lot, especially since he is the most laid back of her team. Though she suspects he's laid back because he could kill them all if he wanted to.

Brutus is an Emboar that Trainer gave her. He can be honorable and kind-hearted, but more often than not is sadistic, prideful, and battle-mad. Mana likes to think that if he hadn't been raised by Trainer, he would have turned out to be a wonderful starter Pokemon.

Ozu is a Hypno that Trainer gave her. Mana does not like him. He's creepy and lecherous and very much an old man at heart. But in truth, he means her no harm, she's like a granddaughter to him. As for acting like a perverted old man, he does it out of pure amusement. It's funny to watch her trying to get dressed in her sleeping bag.

10. Mana became Trainer's employ only because Blanche, Slyza, and Victory decided that her mind was sufficiently easy to mold into that of a loyal slave.

11. Blanche did the initial work, "prepping" her mind. Slyza was the one to make the "program" that would be installed. And dear, devoted Victory was the one to give the "program" power. The concept behind the mind-control is fairly simple.

You can't fight your own heart, which is something Victory understands very well.

12. Her favorite color combination is light blush pink and warm chocolate brown.

13. Mana fears Curick. Years spent with Trainer have done some things to the man's mind, and not all of it good. He's never touched her or even threatened her, but she can practically smell the iron-sharp tang of madness hiding below his smiling exterior.

14. Sometimes, when her mind is her own, Mana bitterly compares herself to Pandora. Only in her case, the box she opened never had any hope in it to begin with.

15. The one thing she misses the most is being able to interact with other people. The ranch is a very large, very isolated place, not many people make the trip. The few who do are usually military officials or one of Trainer's friends, not people she can talk to or connect with.

16. She's not a clueless as she acts. Mana knows that Trainer kills people and she know that the Pokemon on the ranch do so as well. But she is under no illusions as to how quickly and painfully she would die if she tried anything.

17. Psychics are Mana's least favorite type of Pokemon. She may have two on her team, but it doesn't mean she likes it. That may have something to do with the fact that her Psychic serves as restraining "bolt" keeping her totally under Trainer's thumb.

18. Mana is well aware that every day that she spends under Trainer's thumb one more piece of her "self" rots and crumbles to dust. She's torn between her desire to turn Trainer in and her desire to keep serving Trainer. If she does want to escape, she'll have to do it soon, though if she left then Trainer would be all alone...

19. She's not actually a Pokephile, but some of the Pokemon on the ranch have…unusual tastes when it comes to sex.

Victory was the one to implant the idea in Mana's mind. If he can't sleep with Trainer, then he'll screw the next best thing, even if she doesn't look anything like Trainer.

20. Some days, she wakes up and has no idea why she's naked and sore. It should scare her, but for some reason she just can't muster the energy to care. Worst of all, as the day goes on, she forgets about the whole thing until the next time she wakes up in the same situation.

**Curick**

1. He first met Trainer when he was 31 and the brat was barely 15. It was not a good first impression, on either side.

A lot of yelling was involved, along with several thrown chairs and a broken interrogation room table.

2. Immediately afterwards they were told that they were paired up together so that Trainer could go challenge the Gym circuits.

Cue more yelling and unnecessary violence.

3. The first month of travelling was painfully awkward, the second month slightly more bearable, the third was actually pleasant, and the fourth month was when he and Trainer realized (to their mutual horror) that they had become friends.

4. The becoming friends thing might have had something to do with the fact that Trainer saved him from dying in an avalanche and dragged his freezing, semi-conscious ass to the nearest hospital.

Translation: Trainer carrying him down Mount Silver while having only Spar for protection (Rose was suffering from hypothermia and Dewgongs don't move very well on rock).

5. He repaid the favor by helping Trainer get the land that the ranch sits on today.

6. Curick never meant to be a trainer, but Trainer bullied him into it.

Translation: Trainer went out for a few hours then came back with six-month old Sandshrew and dumped it in his lap along with a Pokeball. Then stared at him until he gave in and captured the armadillo.

7. Andrew was the name Curick gave the Sandshrew, only to find out (a month later) that his Pokemon was a girl.

Andrew was quickly renamed Andy.

8. Curick's current team is comprised of four Pokemon. Andy the Sandslash, Vinegar the Nidoqueen, Coral the Flygon, and Maya the Torterra.

Trainer isn't a fan of his Ground specialization and purposely uses Ice and Water-types whenever he's around.

9. Despite being a Ground specialist, Curick really likes Ice-types. There is something absolutely stunning about the way that Ice Pokemon fight, a certain delicate deadliness that Ground-types lack.

Then again, that is to be expected since Ground-type moves are meant to smash and crush, instead of freeze and stab.

10. He's fairly certain he's losing his grip on his morals. Spending too much time around amoral people (aka Trainer) will do that to a person. It's not a big deal though, since he retired from being a soldier years ago, which has thankfully cut down on his access to weapons.

It doesn't mean that he's any less dangerous though.

11. Curick's favorite food is spaghetti with white wine sauce and Shellder meat.

12. Over the years, Curick's become immune to the horrible things that Trainer does on a daily basis, so when he saw what Trainer had done to Mana he just sighed and reminded Trainer on the dangers of getting caught.

13. Sometimes he wonders what his life would have been like if he had never met Trainer.

The answer is always "really boring".

14. He remembers, fondly, that Trainer actually missed his first Gym match. Curick can't quite remember the reason why, but he knows it involved Spar and the term "mating season". When Trainer came back, Spar in tow, he had been delighted to show the teen his new badge.

The best part of it was that Trainer actually smiled.

15. At the beginning of their journey together, he had been doubtful that Trainer would be able to complete a three Gym circuit and two League challenge in under three years.

He quickly revised his opinion after watching Trainer and Rose stomp Misty into the ground, type disadvantage and all.

There is something to be said about a high-level Charizard completely steamrolling an equally high-level Starmie in less than two minutes.

16. The best birthday gift that he's ever received was a hug and a punch to the face courtesy of Trainer.

Well…the gift was Maya, but he thinks the real gift was that Trainer trusted him enough to actually touch him.

The punch really hurt though.

17. Curick's first impression of Mana, when they met at the Breeder's Convention, was that she was enthusiastic and a bit naïve. Her eyes had sparkled like crystal, far outshining even the sun.

His second impression of Mana was of a woman in the middle of being broken. Her eyes, which had formerly been bright and lively, had dulled and glimmered with dying embers.

His third impression of Mana was of a doll, mindless and obedient. Her eyes were now like little rounds of plastic, synthetic and dead.

18. Curick was actually a troubled youth, which lead to him being sent to the military in an attempt to straighten him out.

It worked, until he met Trainer.

19. If Curick is the sin, he's pretty sure he would be Favoritism (or something similar) for obvious reasons.

20. Curick thinks that Lopunny's are damn sexy. Too bad they aren't Ground-types, otherwise he would have one on his team.

**XxXxXxX**

**Mu-Onna means Nothing Woman in Japanese**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Pokemon**

**OC List: Trainer – human male, Shale – female Salamance, Victory – male Gardevoir, Rose – female Charizard, Lane – male Glaceon, Torchling – female Blaziken, Sanoki – male Jolteon, Hydralisk – male Deino**

**Just a continuation of the Unova – Searching for a Deino/Ambushed by Curick drabble I wrote earlier. Will continue the story in the next chapter. Whenever that comes out. **

_**Italics are Telepathy**_

**=Tranlated Pokemon Speak=**

**XxXxXxX**

_Screw you too! At least my trainer isn't a bigoted idiot, you useless excuse for a Psychic! _

I snort, dust puffing up from the ground below my head. It figures that Victory would pick a fight right as I am trying to get a nap. It's been a while since I've been in the sun, considering all the chaos that happened when we were looking for a Deino. Victory Road has some nice cliffs, big enough for me to lie down on and high enough for me to spy on everyone below, without being seen.

The Gardevoir is screeching at a...Munna? I think that is what they are called. It looks like a little pink fetus. Probably pretty tasty...at least more so than those metal bug things in the Unovan Victory Road.

Trainer on the other hand looks somewhat panicked. "Vik, stop that!" Victory gets a single moment to look regretful before Trainer recalls him, ending the Gardevoir's bullying.

"I'm sorry about that." Trainer is sheepishly apologizing to the Munna's trainer, gesturing for me to be on guard. The burly man that Trainer is talking to doesn't look all that happy, but doesn't do anything threatening. "We've been lost in Victory Road for a while, and Vik isn't used to not seeing the sun for extended periods of time."

The man grunts and protectively scoops up his Munna, petting it as the pink fetus cuddles against him. "Ya' be careful, most folks around here aren't friendly with foreigners, 'specially not foreigners with aggressive Pokemon."

"I will." Trainer sounds almost polite, which amuses me. I yawn, spreading my wings so that they can best catch the mid-day sun. "Um...do you know the way to the nearest town?"

The big man grunts, "Just follow the road. Takes about three days on foot, but if ya' stick to it, ya end up in Opelucid City." He gives Trainer a stiff nod, prepares to head for the very caves that we just got out of. "Take care."

"Thanks." Trainer whistles, calling me down. "Come on Shale, you heard the man. Faster we get to Opelucid, the faster you can get a bath."

=Of course.= I reply, stretching my limbs before lifting into the air, dust clouds billowing from under my wings. It's a short trip down to where Trainer is, though I can't help but show off and circle around a few times. The man who gave Trainer directions turns to stare at me, shock and awe clear on his face. His surprise makes me grin, as I land next to Trainer and wait to be mounted. =Let's go.=

Trainer hops on my back, settling just above my forearms and just below my collar bone. It takes only two flaps of my wings to get us airborn and headed for Opelucid City. Despite my first impression of Unova being rather dim (haha...I made a "pun" cause we where in a cave), I have to admit that it is a beautiful place. The fall weather makes it absolutely gorgeous, leaves colored red and orange and yellow like Rose's flames.

"Hey Shale?"

=Yes Trainer?=

"How do you feel about getting another set of badges?" Trainer sounds wistful, "You know...so we can challenge the Unovan Elite Four."

I sigh, a small gout of flame spilling from my lips. =I thought you didn't want to, from the way that you whined your way out of actually fighting the Ghost one.=

"That's cause Curick was an ass and dumped it on me before I was ready." Trainer snaps. I can practically see Trainer's teeth being ground together. "But..." Trainer sighs, letting go of his anger and letting soft desire creep into his voice again. "I...well I want to...I don't know."

=You want to see if it can make you feel like how you did before you sold your soul to the devil and became a heartless, semi-sane sociopath who happens to be ranked number one on the Hoenn assassination list? = I give a rough bark of laughter, as the ground below us passes by in a blur of orange and red. =A little late for that, don't you think?=

"I know I can't fix things or change the damn past. Okay?" Trainer snarls, voice laced with hatred and resentment. I'm not worried, since the hatred and resentment aren't directed to me. "If killing myself would make things better than I would! But it won't, since I somehow ended up with a ranch full of maladjusted Pokemon who would be put down or used as lab Rattata any place else."

=True, not to mention if you did commit suicide, everyone on the ranch would proceed to cause a slaughter like the world has never seen.= I cut Trainer off before he can reply. =And I would join them, my poor human dragonling. It was humans that shaped you and drove you to become what you are today, so it is humans that we will take our vengeance on.=

"I can see so many things wrong with that statement." Trainer deadpans back, "Not that me pointing out the logical fallacies is going to change anything." My beloved human-dragonling shifts slightly, turning as so to get a better view of the ground below. "This looks like a good place to rest. Please land Shale."

I nod and begin my descent, circling lazily as the sun-kissed fall winds flow over my wings. The spot that Trainer has picked out is a small clearing near one of the many streams that criss-cross Unova. I can smell the presence of several warm-blooded Pokemon, though I don't know what they are. The scent of fur and warm flesh makes my stomach rumble, causes drool to drip from my jaws, and forces me to realize that I'm actually very hungry.

Our landing is not particularly graceful, since pregnancy has made me quite a bit fatter than I usually am. Once on the ground, Trainer slips off my back and releases Rose, Lane, Torchling, Sanoki, and Hydralisk. Victory remains in his Pokeball as a punishment for misbehaving earlier.

Rose immediately takes to the sky, obviously enjoying being able to fly after such a long time in the caverns. I chuckle as my friend breathes streams of flame, some over fifteen feet, while practically dancing in the air. After a few moments of swooping about, she leaves to go scouting to make sure our temporary camp is safe. Trainer grins and waves that the Charizard before rubbing me down and checking my wings for tears.

Lane and Sanoki give us clipped greetings, before bounding off into the surrounding brush. The two of them are our hunters when on long trips. Despite their occasional rivalry, the two of them are an excellent hunting team, with Sanoki as the scout and Lane as the muscle. I vaguely wonder what kind of food that they will bring back. Hopefully something with a lot of meat...

Torchling, Inferno's daughter, bounds after the two Eeveelutions. =I'll go make sure that they can actually bring back what they kill.= She chirps, waving to us before kicking her legs into high gear and practically vanishing into the undergrowth.

I snort, =Ah...the wonders of youth.= Trainer snorts when I say that, muttering something about me still being young, and keeps grooming me. I crane my neck to look at the newest member of our family, the male Deino named Hydralisk.

Hydralisk is quite cute, the shaggy feather-like scales covering his eyes are a deep black, making him look constantly shy, while his head spike makes him look kind of puppy-ish. The black feather-mane goes down to his chest and fluffs out, spotted with larger purple scales that seem to pin the feathers down so they don't puff up too much. His jaws, body, legs, and tail are blue, uniform pebble-like scales cover his skin. I know that his species has very thick skin, in order to protect them from being injured when running into objects.

While I am examining him, Hydralisk leans his nose to the ground and snuffles, obviously confused by the fact that he isn't in a cave anymore. Trainer finishes his check (Trainer's so used to it I swear he can do it in his sleep) and leans on me, carefully watching as the blue dragonling shuffles about. Hydralisk snuffles a bit and raises his head, tentatively wandering over in my direction.

=Come here little one. I don't bite.= I croon, stretching my neck so I can touch noses with him. =No need to be scared.=

Trainer waits patiently for me to soothe the confused dragonet, remaining still so as to not make any noise and startle the Deino. Hydralisk makes a few puzzled comments, mostly wondering why this place doesn't smell like his home. Once I tell him what has transpired, he (understandably) panics, running around in circles until he slams headfirst into a nearby tree, impaling the tree with his head spike.

"Well...seems like he can use Headbutt just fine." Trainer snarks, walking forward to make sure Hydralisk isn't injured. "Though it'll be interesting getting his horn unstuck."

I just sigh when Trainer gets bitten by the still panicking dragonet. =You could have asked me to help you know.=

"Shut up Shale." Trainer snaps, without any real heat, cradling his bleeding hand. "I guess going to Opelucid going to have to wait till Hydralisk stops being afraid of humans." I rumble sympathetically as my human-dragonling's shoulders droop. "This is going to take a while..."

Seeing as Hydralisk is still flailing about and biting at nothing, his horn is still deeply stuck in the tree, I can't help but agree. =Well...at least we'll be able to see what Unovan Pokemon taste like.=


End file.
